


Happy birthday, Chloe Decker

by ArliaDevi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Feels, Season 2, Slow Burn, Trixie comes along, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArliaDevi/pseuds/ArliaDevi
Summary: Chloe just wants to have a quiet birthday. Lucifer has other plans.





	Happy birthday, Chloe Decker

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory to this story - Chloe Decker has a penchant for designer handbags in my head canon. They're not practical for her work, expensive and completely ridiculous... but she wants them anyway.  
> Set mid-way Season 2, just after Candy Morningstar. Sorry, we don't have Season 3 airing yet :(

Chloe rolled out of bed with a sigh. This day was going to be Hell, and she knew it. Opening up the curtains, she was surprised to find, that another day of sun had finally ended. For once, it was raining, and heavily.

‘Monkey, pack an umbrella,’ she called down the hall as she stumbled into the empty bathroom. Maze was either still asleep or already at work – whatever the case, she’d have the shower for herself. Feeling the blissful heat of the shower on her shoulders, she sighed and wondered what the day would bring – no doubt, Dan would remember, but he’d been on leave to Florida for the past week, and wasn’t back until the end of the month.  

Getting out of the phone, Chloe was relieved to see the screen blank, except for her spotify playlist. Quickly, she dressed: jeans, a blank tank top and a jacket, nothing too fancy. In the mirror she swiped on a coat of mascara and lip gloss before going down to make breakfast.

Trixie slid onto the stool by the kitchen bench and smiled.

‘Toast for breakfast today, Monkey,’ she chirped and searched for the peanut butter. ‘Peanut butter or Nutella?’

‘Peanut butter,’ she replied back. ‘Mumma, are you having a party this year?’

‘No sweetheart.’

‘But it’s a big birthday.’

‘Thirty-five is not a big birthday,’ she replied. ‘But I’ll have another one when I’m forty, I promise. Right after your Quinceañera.’

Trixie smiled as she finished her toast. Chloe checked her bag – no rotten bananas, no consent forms she was supposed to sign – and then they got into the car.

‘Have a good day, baby,’ Chloe kissed her daughter as she got out of the car.

‘Thanks Mum. Happy birthday.’

‘Thanks Monkey!’

 

 

She parked at the Precinct and for once, let the radio finish the song as she breathed in and out. Deeply. There would be no fuss, she told herself. No one knew, except for Dan. At that moment, her phone chimed. Dan

_Happy birthday, Chloe, have a great day!_

She smiled. That would be all, she thought - no one else knew, and she wouldn’t make a fuss. It was just another year around the sun. Nothing too special to celebrate.

The day went along without a fuss. It was particularly quiet, and Lucifer rarely showed his face unless he felt there was a case he could project on, and it was a good day in Los Angeles when no deaths came across her desk. On her second coffee for the day and the paperwork pile which seemed to be ever growing, was only now the pile of a molehill.

Over lunch, her mother, who was at Comic Con in New York, promised to take her out to that café she really loved, and Chloe only ever tolerated because her mother was paying. It was expensive, and she was never the kind of girl to go for a $30 salad. Still, she thanked her mother for the birthday wishes and hung up.

‘Detective!’ came the call at two o’clock in the afternoon and Chloe winced at her desk. Looking up to see him bright and smiling, she greeted him warmly.

‘Lucifer, what do I owe this pleasure?’ she asked as he took a seat beside her.

‘Well, it’s all been very quiet from you. I thought I’d pop down and see what you’ve been up to,’ he said and she wondered, not for the first time in her life, if his day really did start at 2pm.

‘What can I say, not a whole lot of murdering in Los Angeles this week,’ she replied, closing another casefile. She was really getting through these folders. ‘Sorry if that means you’re a bit bored.’

‘That’s not what I meant,’ he replied. ‘I was talking about your birthday.’

She froze.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lucifer.’

‘Your thirty-fifth birthday, Detective,’ he laughed. ‘I know it’s today. Your spawn told me so.’

‘When?’ she asked, wondering when in the world Lucifer had had a chance to.

‘Oh, a few months ago. Or maybe it was Maze that told me, either way, I have had it in the calendar for months.’ He showed his phone just in case. Yep. There is was. Her name with BIRTHDAY written beside it. ‘I’ve also had reservations for Donatella’s for months. To take you.’

She felt her mouth go dry. _Donatella’s_ was exclusive. Recently opened, she couldn’t talk to someone about where to eat lest they mention _Donatella’s._ She’d heard J-Law had dined there already, Rihanna and Gwen Paltrow. How had Lucifer managed to get a reservation.

‘Easy,’ he answered her question. ‘Donatella herself owes me a bit of a favour.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Of course she does.’

‘Are you going to let me take you out, or not?’

Chloe hesitated. ‘It’s just… I don’t like making a big fuss.’

‘What’s there to fuss about – two friends going out for a nice meal, who might even share a slice of cake for dessert,’ he winked.

She tried the other angle. ‘I already have plans.’

‘What? With your DVR? Or are you getting a bit of birthday sex on the side?’ he asked wickedly. ‘Oh detective, I could give you that too. Give you the night of your life if you wanted it.’

‘Lucifer, no. I just want to spend the night with Trixie, and I’m sure you have someone else you’d rather take out.’

He huffed and the normally squeamishly charming look on his face dropped and she realised that maybe he was trying – maybe this was Lucifer trying.

‘Look, I didn’t mean it like that, I just,’ he paused. ‘Well, I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday. You can even bring the spawn.’

Chloe raised an eyebrow. ‘To Donatella’s?’

‘Yes. If it means so much to you.’

Fine. She was game.

‘Sure. Pick us up at seven?’

Lucifer nodded. ‘Seven it is.’

 

 

 

‘So…,’ Trixie asked as she looked through her closet. ‘Why am I coming again?’

‘Because Lucifer invited you, sweetie,’ Chloe said from the bathroom as she put in her earrings. ‘He wants to take us out for dinner.’

‘But wouldn’t you rather go out with him alone?’ she followed up. ‘Then I can stay home with Maze.’

‘I don’t know what time Maze will be home, and besides, this is an Italian restaurant – you like Italian.’

‘Sure, but it’s fancy,’ she muttered and pulled out the dress her mother had told her to wear. She new any time her mother told her to wear this dress – a black a line dress with sleeves and a black glittery collar – it was a fancy place.

‘Sometimes fancy is nice.’

Putting on the dress and adjusting her tights, Trixie met her mother in the bathroom. She was wearing a flowery dress with thin straps, one she’d never seen before. With her long hair straightened and down to her waist, Trixie watched as her mother put on a spritz of perfume before picking up her small clutch.

‘Are you ready to go, Monkey?’ she asked.

‘I want some lipstick,’ Trixie dared, eyeing her favourite dark nude lipstick on the bathroom sink. ‘You’re wearing it. And we’re going somewhere fancy.’

Deciding that this was not the time to be thinking about whether ten years old was too early to start playing with makeup, she grabbed the lipstick from the bathroom and knelt down by her daughter, rubbing a sheen against her lips lightly.

‘There we go, all ready,’ she smiled just as there was a knock at the door.

‘Lucifer!’ Trixie called and made a bee-line for the front door, her interest in cosmetics suddenly forgotten.

Chloe apologised as Trixie ripped open the door and hugged Lucifer around the waist excitedly.

‘You’re taking us out on a date!’ she exclaimed.

‘Well… a birthday dinner,’ he corrected as he tried to peel himself away from her. ‘Not technically a date. You look lovely, Chloe.’

She smiled. He didn’t look too bad himself – a darker suit than usual, a nice crisp white shirt and a warm smile.

‘You look very handsome, Lucifer,’ she smiled.

‘Coming on to me?’ he asked with a laugh as they exited the house. Trixie ran excitedly up to his corvette and jumped into the front seat.

‘Back seat, Monkey,’ she called as Trixie then squirmed over the upholstery, much to Lucifer’s horror. ‘And watch the leather. Thanks again for inviting her… though I worry she may be a bit of a handful.’

‘It’s fine,’ he smiled tightly. ‘I have to admit… I have grown fond of the little urchin. And she’s always been fair on the deals we’ve made.’

Chloe frowned. ‘You made deals with my-‘

The car horn blared.

‘Hurry!’ she called across the garden. Down the street, a dog started barking. ‘Stop making googly eyes at each other.’

Lucifer laughed. ‘Demanding, isn’t she?’

Chloe smiled and walked towards the car. ‘Come on then. We better not keep her waiting. She gets awfully hangry.’

 

 

Donatella’s was already busy by the time they arrived, and even Lucifer had to wait until they could seat him, and by the look on his face, Chloe could tell that was a rare occurrence. They’d shown them to the bar and Lucifer was ordering a them a round of drinks – a scotch, a wine and a lemonade. Chloe took the opportunity to lean down and speak with her daughter.

‘Now, Monkey,’ she said lowly. ‘This is a fancy place, okay. A very nice place Lucifer is taking us out to. There isn’t a kid’s menu here, so you can choose what you want to have off the menu, okay?’

Trixie nodded.

‘Mister Morningstar, your table is ready,’ said the waiter. ‘We’ll have your drinks with you in a moment.’

‘Righto, then,’ he said and turned to the girls. ‘Ladies first.’

Chloe smiled, ushered Trixie ahead of her and tried to ignore the strange look the waiter gave her child. As he directed them to their small table by the window, he said to Lucifer, ‘Sir, we do not usually cater for children.’

 _What – no well to do couples bought their children with them on a night out?_ Thought the Devil, what an absurd thought.

‘If you have chocolate cake on the menu, she’ll be fine,’ Lucifer assured the waiter as the women sat down. ‘Drinks, if you please.’

Chloe looked at the menu. The food was expensive. She couldn’t possibly expect Lucifer to – oh hell with it, last time she’d been here, he’d stood her up. Sure, he’d made it up with burgers later on, but –

‘They _do_ have chocolate cake here,’ Trixie beamed and Lucifer smiled back. ‘Devil’s food chocolate cake!’

‘How apt!’ Lucifer grinned at the Detective, who narrowed her eyes over her menu. ‘I’ve heard everything is good here. Feel free to order what you choose. It’s on me.’

‘The most expensive thing!’ Trixie beamed back.

‘Monkey, no,’ Chloe corrected. ‘Lucifer is being very generous.’

‘Let the child order the most expensive thing,’ he rebuked. ‘I don’t mind.’

‘See Mummy!’

Chloe held her breath a moment. Like dealing with two children, she thought. ‘No Monkey, that’s not what we do. You have to order what you think you might like to eat, not the most expensive thing on the menu, just because you don’t pay for it. It’s rude.’

Lucifer went to open his mouth, but Chloe shot him a look. ‘Even though Lucifer is being very kind to offer to pay for us, and even though he says we can order what we want, we still have to be polite.’

‘Fine,’ Trixie grumbled and looked at the menu. ‘This is all in Italian. What is **_Carrettiera_**?’

‘I don’t know, baby, I don’t speak Italian, but we can ask the waiter-,’

‘It’s Tuna,’ said Lucifer. ‘I don’t think you’d much like it, I’m afraid. What _do_ you like, Trixie?’

Chloe threw him a look – was he playing his mind games with her daughter?

Trixie thought. ‘Um. I like pizza. And chocolate. And bacon.’

‘And you like vegetables, and pasta. And you like basil,’ Chloe continued, looking at the menu. ‘You could get a pesto pasta, that would be nice, hey?’

Trixie shrugged. ‘Sure, sounds good. Mummy, can I play on your phone for a while?’

Chloe digged out her phone and luckily she’d remembered to charge it on the way here. She handed it over to her daughter as the waiter came around with their drinks and took their order, before letting them know it would be at least half an hour before their food was ready. Enough time to talk, Lucifer mused, and took of his jacket.

‘So, Detective, why don’t you like your birthday?’ he asked her, taking a sip of scotch.

‘It’s not that I don’t like my birthday, Lucifer, it’s just that I don’t like to celebrate it, that’s all.’

‘Why not?’

‘Well… why? It’s just another year.’

‘Another year this earth is blessed with you walking on it,’ he replied and she rolled her eyes. ‘No I am serious Detective. You deserve to be celebrated – every day, just not on your birthday.’

Why did he say things like that to her? Things that made her head spin. For a moment there was just him, and her, together in the room. She struggled to break his gaze and realised how warm it was. He had the most expressive eyes, she’d always thought, and though sometimes they were cut off, emotionally distant, sometimes, just like in this moment, she thought she could drown in –

‘Yes, high score!’ Trixie crowed as the phone chimed celebratory music. Chloe snapped out of her daydream and urged her daughter to turn the music on the phone down. Lucifer cleared his throat.

‘Thank you, Lucifer,’ she said eventually. ‘It’s nice of you to say those things. And I’m really happy to be out with you, tonight.’ For good measure, she took his hand and squeezed it.

He cleared his throat. ‘Well, then, would you wait a moment?’ Snatching his hand back, he rose up from his chair and exited the restaurant. Chloe sighed and sat back into her chair. Maybe she’d gone too far.

‘Where’s Lucifer?’ Trixie looked up.

‘He just went to get some air,’ Chloe replied. ‘He’ll be back soon.’ At least, she hoped so.

It was a few minutes later when Lucifer re-entered the small restaurant with a large black bag in his hands. Chloe tried to hide the relief on her face as he sat back down.

‘Sorry,’ he muttered sheepishly. ‘The valet was awful.’

He placed the large black bag onto the table.

‘I was going to give this to you after dinner, but… well, happy birthday, Chloe Decker.’

‘Lucifer you didn’t have to-,’

‘I wanted to,’ he insisted. ‘No strings attached. I promise. It is a gift.’ He looked to Trixie to see if he’d said his script correctly. She nodded with a confident smile.

‘No strings attached?’ she asked and slid the bag closer to her.

‘Well, there can be strings attached, you know, afterwards, if you want,’ he grinned. ‘We’d have to get rid of the spawn. Drop her in a park or something.’

Chloe gave him a look. ‘No, that’s fine – I’ll accept the gift, no strings attached.’

He was going to mention something about birthday sex, but he had been warned about graphic words and suggestions of sexual activities in front of the child. Instead he watched as Chloe pulled the box from the black bag and ran her hand over the embossed brand name on the box.

HERMES

‘Lucifer, you didn’t,’ she gasped, looking at him in disbelief. ‘This is ridiculous.’

Opening the box, Chloe peeled back the silk that cushioned the black Birkin bag. She took it out of the box slowly and admired the feel of soft leather under her fingers. It sat on the table beautifully, It’s rectangle bottom allowed the two sides to meet together like a pyramid.

‘A bag?’ Trixie huffed, giving eyes at Lucifer. ‘I told you – she likes candy.’

‘That was one thing she definitely did not like,’ Lucifer replied with a chuckle as Chloe marvelled at the bag. ‘You do like it, don’t you, Chloe?’

‘I love it,’ she gasped, opening the inside and relishing the smell of fine goods. ‘It’s… so generous of you, Lucifer. Thank you.’

He smiled and for a moment, felt that strange feeling again. It went against his nature to do something for someone without wanting to get something back. But he pushed it away. The Detective’s smile was worth it.

Dinner was served not long after and they chatted about work, about what Dan was up to and what each was going to do over the holidays.

‘We’ll probably have a quiet Christmas. Last year we went to Dan’s family in Florida, it was all a big deal. What about you and your, um, family?’

He hesitated. ‘We don’t really celebrate…’

‘Oh. Of course, no, that’s fine,’ she smiled.

‘You should have Christmas with us,’ Trixie offered.

‘No, Trix, Lucifer is saying he doesn’t celebrate Christmas.’

Lucifer spoke without thinking. ‘That would be nice… If you would have me, of course.’ What was he thinking? He didn’t want to spend Christmas with Chloe – yet still, here he was, accepting the child’s offer.

‘Can Maze come too, then?’ Trixie asked and Chloe then saw her end game.

‘If Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel want to come to our Christmas, then they are very welcome to. We can talk about this later, though Lucifer.’

He nodded, thankful that conversation was over. Like most people, Christmas was always a difficult time of year – though not for the reasons most considered. Normally, he celebrated with such a debaucherously sinful party at Lux even he was embarrassed the following morning. Merry Christmas and all that.

Dinner was delicious and Chloe indulged in just one more drink following, enjoying the warmth that was spreading to her face as Lucifer laughed. She didn’t even mind when, in the middle of a story about Maze and Amenadiel, his hand slipped to touch her knee and then stayed there. She felt the warmth of his palm through the sheerness of her tights and it matched the heat she felt on her cheeks and ears. Maybe she was drunk, who knew – all she knew was that she didn’t want the dinner to end.

‘Mum, can we get ice cream?’ Trixie said as Chloe laughed at Lucifer’s story.

‘I thought you wanted chocolate cake, baby,’ Chloe smiled and sat back on her chair. Lucifer’s hand moved away from her knee, much to her sudden disappointment.

‘Yeah, but Gelato Palace is near here, and I kinda want that,’ Trixie muttered. ‘We never go anymore. Can we?’

She looked to Lucifer who shrugged and raised his hand for the cheque. ‘Gelato it is.’

‘You should thank Lucifer, Trixie,’ Chloe reminded her daughter.

‘She doesn’t need to,’ he muttered as he signed the check. ‘This makes us even on our little deal, doesn’t it?’

‘What?’ Chloe frowned. ‘Lucifer, did you-,’

‘Gelato Palace closes soon!’ Trixie said and rushed out onto the street, Lucifer quick behind her, and Chloe wasn’t sure if he was really keen for gelato, or if he wanted to avoid questioning over dubious deals he’d struck with children. With a huff, she picked up her birthday present and met them on the street. It was a lovely night and rather than getting the Corvette out, Lucifer slipped the valet a fifty and they walked the few blocks to Gelato Palace.

The neighbourhood was quiet and it was nights like these Chloe enjoyed living in Los Angeles the best.

‘The kind of nights where you can relax, just walk the streets on a nice night.’ She was walking beside him and her smile was illuminated in warm yellow by the street lights. ‘No rush to go anywhere or do anything. My dad took me out on my bike after dark, to teach me on the streets when there was no traffic. It’ll be winter again soon, before we know it. But this summer’s been hot as hell.’

‘Not quite,’ Lucifer quipped and Chloe gave him a look. Not tonight, he thought. She dealt with his jokes all week. Tonight, he was just Lucifer Morningstar, the club owner, and she was Chloe Decker, the birthday girl. ‘So what does the next year in the life of Chloe Decker look like?’

Chloe hummed. ‘Don’t know.’

‘No rough plans?’

The woman shrugged. ‘Thirty-four was tough enough. I finalised my divorce, ugh I got the most annoying man as a partner and he refuses to take anything about my job seriously and often pretends to be my lover. I have a housemate who is a bounty hunter and who _also_ often pretends to be my lover.’

‘Pretend competition then,’ he grinned and revelled in her eyeroll.

‘Other than that. Next year hopefully brings much of the same.’

‘Much of the same?’ he echoed and she smiled. ‘No three-book deal, no big plans to get married or make a million dollars?

She laughed. ‘Much of the same, Lucifer, that’ll be fine for me.’

Their fingers brushed accidentally, but neither made a move to stop it. They brushed against each other accidentally again and both Chloe and Lucifer felt their touch linger, their fingers interlock briefly, even though neither would look the other in the eye.

‘Mummy, what do you want?’ Trixie called as she bounded up to the street serving counter.

Pulling away, Chloe apologised and went to help her daughter pick out her gelato. Lucifer stayed back and thought about having a cigarette, but knew better than to smoke around the child. It certainly wouldn’t damage his lungs, but he didn’t care to do it around the spawn. Especially since Chloe had told him off about it. Checking the time, it was just after nine. He wondered what time the child needed to be back. Soon, he felt.

There would not, then, be any chance of going back to Lux and seeing where the night took them. Not that he had expected there would have been, and he realised even if there was, he would have still taken her out for her birthday. He sighed into the cool night air. There was no deal he could ever make with her, he realised, because there was nothing he would never not give her. She just had to say it, and he would have made it so. What did Chloe Decker truly desire? He wasn’t sure of the answer.

‘Chocolate-chip,’ she said from behind and handed him a cone. ‘For you.’

‘I didn’t-,’ he began and then paused. ‘Thank you, Chloe.’

‘I tried a little bit before I gave it to you,’ she laughed. ‘I had to. Sorry. Here,’ she tipped her ice-cream cone in his direction. ‘You can try mine if you want – boysenberry swirl.’

Without thinking he leaned forward and took a bite of her ice-cream. It was sweet and fruity and wonderful. What would it taste like smeared over her lovely body?

‘Nice?’ she asked. The gelato had begun to drip onto her hand and down the cone. She licked from the base to tip in a fluid movement that had Lucifer follow her mouth the whole way up.

‘Um… delicious,’ he muttered, looking for something – anything – to distract him from that mouth. ‘And yours, Trixie?’

‘The best,’ she grinned from the street bench where she sat with Chloe’s phone and the Birkin Bag. He wondered, briefly, which would be more valuable to a thief should they stumble on the two. Definitely the Berkin – it wouldn’t kick and scream. With the spawn in question now distracted with her icecream, Lucifer took the moment to turn back to Chloe and was about to mention something when he felt his icecream hit his hand and leant down to lick it off.

‘I was thinking… you know, about what you said earlier about what the next year holds for me,’ said Chloe between bites. She was down to the cone now – no more languorous licks. ‘And there is something I’d like to change next year…’ she hesitated, and Lucifer thought that maybe, under the light of a streetlamp, she was blushing. He tried to remember how many drinks she’d had – maybe three?

‘Yes?’ he prodded.

She hesitated, and he reached out again to brush their fingers together – why was he doing this? Things between them had settled down again and though they were barely simmering under the surface, he felt like he was right back there, on the edge, contemplating the fall and thinking it might just be worth it. Worth it for her.

‘Chloe, what do you desire?’

‘What do I desire?’ she echoed and looked down to where his fingers brushed against hers. ‘Last year… we were almost there, weren’t we?’

He nodded. ‘I’m sorry.’

She shook her head. ‘It’s not your fault, Lucifer – but this year, this year, more than anything, I just want you to be open with me. Let me be there for you, as a friend.’

It was a nice thought and Lucifer considered that maybe it was the only thing he couldn’t give her.

‘I don’t want you to hurt me.’

‘Chloe, I would never-,’

‘Not intentionally I know,’ he hushed. They’d both finished their ice-cream and it was almost time to go. Almost time for the dinner to end, almost time for him to drop her back to the house and for them to go their separate ways. ‘So often, I’m confused. And I think you’re confused too, about us, about work, I don’t know much about anything else you deal with Lucifer,’ and he laughed a little at that. ‘But more than anything, this year, I want you to hurt a little less. Whether it’s because of me, or otherwise. I want to see you happy.’

He took her hand then and squeezed it gently. What did it mean to be happy – once he thought he’d known, but not anymore. The months marked a different misery, from losing her to losing his brother, his mother, the never-ending turmoil his father inflicted throughout his life. Still, here was Chloe, on her birthday, wishing nothing more than to see him happy.

‘You know, if you tell someone your birthday wish, it doesn’t come true.’

She shrugged. ‘I think this one might.’

‘Well… you have exactly three hours until the happiest year of your life begins,’ he looked back to Trixie. ‘What time is the spawn’s bedtime?’

‘Ten – it’s a Friday night, so we should get going soon,’ she replied, but made no effort to move. Her hand was still holding his. ‘Lucifer, I-,’ she shook her head and seemed to laugh at herself, and then, much to Lucifer’s surprise, she kissed him. Why did she do it? Maybe because it was her birthday, and maybe because, tonight – especially tonight – he looked like everything she wanted for her birthday. She felt him melt against her, bringing a hand up to touch her cheek.

She bit her lip as she pulled away, ruining any chance for Lucifer to lean forward to capture it again, though he wanted to just that – very badly. He dropped his hand from her face and pleaded that Trixie not ruin the moment. ‘Chloe, I…,’ he hesitated.

‘I know,’ she muttered and shook her head. ‘I know, we’re friends.’

He nodded. ‘Yes, definitely.’

‘Friends… who have kissed. A few times.’

‘But less than five times.’

She nodded and laughed. ‘Yes, I guess, if we can’t count it on a hand, it’s a problem.’

‘We could be friends who just kiss on special occasions,’ suggested Lucifer and Chloe laughed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. ‘Maybe… other things, too.’

‘No, Lucifer,’ she grinned and turned back to Trixie, who was looking very bored on the bench. ‘We should go.’

Quickly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back in. Trixie definitely saw the kiss this time. Damn, that would make it four, Lucifer thought. Four kisses between friends, so he’d better make this one count. Chloe melted against him and not for the first time he thought about how good it would have been to have her all to himself – soon he thought, soon. She laughed against his lips as he let her go, and they walked back to his car dreamily. Trixie was talking non-stop, and though he heard himself answering, he couldn’t be exactly sure what he’d said to her, or if he’d promised her anything at all – he could have made a deal to give her Heaven and Earth and he wouldn’t have known – because he was looking at Chloe and she was looking at him and they both knew they weren’t friends, not really.  But for now, just for now, they had to be.

‘That’s four,’ she muttered lowly as she closed the car door to the corvette. Lucifer lent against the paint and smiled darkly.

‘We could make it five right now, and then we wouldn’t have to worry about kissing again,’ he instantly regretted the offer as soon as he’d made it.

Chloe grinned and leaned against is body. He felt her thigh press against his leg, her hip to his groin, her breasts against his chest and thought that maybe she’d square up right then and there. Be out of the devil’s debt. But then, he met her eyes and caught their mischievous glimmer.

‘Not right now,’ she whispered and pulled herself away, having grabbed her birthday present from the back seat. ‘Have a nice night, Lucifer Morningstar.’

He pressed his lips together. Both the dread and anticipation of the final kiss was knotting in his stomach. ‘Happy birthday, Chloe Decker.’

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to write a prelude to this story for kisses two and three - kiss one, is of course, on the pier. All those moons ago. Thanks for getting this far - feel free to check out my other Lucifer works.


End file.
